Power Rangers Jungle Storm
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: With a encroaching darkness on the horizon and the Red Ranger down, a new ranger must step into take his place. Armed with the power of the Jungle. Scott Kerrigan must step up and prove that he is deserving of his brother's place on the team, all the while balancing his other responsibilities. Meanwhile the forces of darkness are preparing for the return of their master. All OC's.


Ok so here's my attempt at a Power Rangers fanfic, although it's not so much a fanfic as me trying to create something to the TV show in written form.

So, read it and let me know what you all think of it.

Also, if you need something akin to a opening theme for this just use the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme, but take the "You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" or just think up your own.

Also, I was hoping to do something with Sepenterra or the original Dragonzord, just need to figure out a way to make it believable.

Oh well, ON WITH THE SHOW! – hits a button with a silver three-dimensional lightning bolt on it. -

In a realm that existed outside of what mortal minds would refer to as time and space existed a castle. Now there were many strange things about this castle some of which were that it's ramparts and walls were in a state of disrepair, with numerous holes of varying sizes appearing throughout, the walls were made of a black stone-like substance that could not be found anywhere on the mortal world, and the design of the fortress was meant to be oppressive, like the architect of the castle built it to drain whoever entered of all hope and will to live. In the throne room of this decrepit castle stood three being in front of a block of obsidian colored block of stone. The one on the right of the throne looked like they were wearing dark gray armor with spikes encircling the pauldrons and forming a kind of belt around their waist, the breastplate was decorated with a engraving of a dragons face with two blood red rubies where the eyes would be located, the fingers on their gauntlets came to claw like points, their greaves had three claw like points over the toes and one claw like protrusion coming from the back, both hands were currently clasped over the pommel of a sheathed sword that went from the middle of their stomach to the floor, and their helmet was almost featureless, except for the black plumage protruding from the top of the helmet, and two glowing emerald colored eyes appearing from inside the helmet.

Standing at the base of the steps leading up to the throne was a decidedly feminine figure with fiery red hair that stopped at the middle of her back, violet colored eyes, gold tear lines coming from the corner of her eyes over her mouth and down to her chin, ebony black colored skin, claws where the finger and toenails would be on a human, fangs that stuck out past her lips, and a tail that sprouted out of her lower back with a spade shaped point at the end. The final member of the trio who stood left of the throne would best described as a demonic looking monkey with a permanent snarl on its face, showcasing it's razor sharp fangs, it was wearing a dark breastplate that looked like it was made of leather and stitched together from various animals, with scales appearing in one part, fur in another, and shark skin in another, its fur was a midnight black, it's eyes were red as fresh blood, it forearms were covered in dark red ninja styled gauntlets with dark brown trimming, and its shins were covered in metallic shin guards with the engraving of a gorilla beating its chest and roaring in fury.

"The master will not be pleased," the one to the right of the throne stated, nodding their head in affirmation.

"Dragor don't be so melodramatic," the woman said, her voice sounding seductive as she looked at the identified Dragor with what passed for a bored expression.

"Nocturna's right," the monkey looking being stated, their voice sounding like he had just heard a funny joke and was trying to talk through the laughter, this was reinforced by the fact the monkey being's hands went to its mouth like it was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Sun, you remember what happened the last time the master's expectations were not met," Dragor asked, the memory of what happened to the last sole who did not meet their master's expectations still firm in his mind.

"Then we will have to accelerate our plans," Nocturna stated with her right hand cupping her chin.

"How when those cursed Power Rangers keep interfering," Sun asked.

"Send out all our remaining darklings," Dragor stated, moving his sword to his back.

"And who exactly will lead them," Sun asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Leave that to me," Dragor answered cryptically.

On Earth…

In the city of Harmony Bay in the United States things were peaceful, which anyone who had lived in the city longer than a day would tell you was just the calm before the storm. The city was known for a lot of things, for example it was a popular tourist spot because the miles' beach, numerous shops and tourist traps, and some of the best shops in the country. However, for some odd reason this also made it prone to attacks from other dimensional beings on a weekly basis, thank whatever deity existed for the Power Rangers, however depending on who you talked to this was either a boon to the city's economy, because who didn't want to see the Power Rangers fight the baddie of the week, or a major hindrance, because the repair costs after some of the Ranger's battles was almost astronomical. However, what they would all agree on, although some more grudgingly than others, was that without the Power Rangers the city would not be standing.

But for right now we're focusing on one person, a nineteen-year-old boy who was currently working on a what he dubbed as a weekend project, this weekend project being a '66 Dodge Charger. What could be currently heard from the boy who was currently working under the hood of the car was a lot of banging, clanging, and cussing.

"Stupid engine," the boy shouted as he tossed a ratchet onto the ground. The boy had short brown hair, light green eyes, he was also wearing an oil stained crimson t-shirt, blue jeans, and dark brown steel toed boots. The boy's name is Scott Kerrigan, his older brother was Victor Kerrigan, star quarterback to the Harmony Bay University Harpooners and his father's golden boy, despite the fact Victor was prone to cancelling plans that had been in the works for months, not showing up, or bailing right in the middle of family get togethers. It was at this point Scott's father, Alex Kerrigan a forty-year-old auto mechanic walked in.

"Problems," Alex asked rhetorically.

"Stupid engine needs spark plugs, an alternator, and a new fan belt," Scott answered.

"And a new muffler apparently," Alex stated, staring at the muffler in question, which had holes in it.

"Add it to the list," Scott said angrily, as he wrote down the parts he would need to get the engine working then began wiping his hands off on a dirty rag.

"Where's Victor," Alex asked, looking around for his other son.

"Golden Boy got a call on his phone and bailed almost immediately after I opened the hood," Scott said, tossing the rag in a bin to his right, "gonna go buy a part."

"Drive safe and be careful it's been too quiet for too long," Alex shouted as Scott took the keys to the family's '09 Ford F150 and drove to a local scrapyard, the only place he could think of to find parts cheap. After ten minutes of driving he ran into some traffic and numerous people were running away from something. Getting out of the truck and running opposite of the crowd he soon found the cause of the panic, a horde of beings wearing all black body suits with snarling dragon heads with dark red eyes and holding crude looking swords being led by monster in grey armor with a sword drawn and looking like it was sucking all the light into it. At this moment three people in different colored outfits appeared. One was wearing a red spandex like suit with black stripes going down the arms and legs, white boots with gold trim, and a red helmet with two points resembling cat ears and a black glass like substance covering the eyes. The one to the left was wearing a yellow suit, made of the same material as the red one, with the addition of a skirt, a feather pattern went down her arms, and her helmet had the same substance covering her eyes only with a silver triangle cutting into the visor. The one on his right was wearing a blue version of the red person's suit, without the stripes, and his helmet came to a point and numerous silver triangles surrounding the visor, like the open maw of a shark.

Naturally he knew who these people were, they were the Jungle Storm Power Rangers who protected Harmony Bay.

"Finally, you show yourselves," the monster in grey stated, his voice was deep, threatening baritone, "darklings attack."

At that the beings with the dragon heads, now known to him as Darklings, either charged at the rangers or began attacking anyone who got close enough. It was now that Scott heard what sounded like a child screaming. Looking in the direction of the scream he saw a little girl who couldn't be older than six years old wearing a green shirt, hunched over in attempt to make her look as small as possible, and clutching a white teddy bear, about to get attacked by a Darkling. It was this point that Scott began running, jumping over cars that had been left once the chaos began, and shoving people aside to get to the girl. Just as the Darkling was about to slash at the girl with its sword to kill her it felt something punch the side of its head, quickly turning its whole body because for some reason it couldn't just turn its head, it looked at the person that attacked it and beheld one of the humans that its master wanted destroyed.

"Pick on someone your own size lizard lips," Scott stated, taking up a fighting stance he had learned back when he took martial arts classes. Immediately the Darkling charged at him and began wildly slashing, he quickly dodged then trapped its sword arm by pressing it up against his body and wrapping his arm around it he then began punching in its face. He then released its arm and grabbed its shoulders and drove his right knee into where the sternum would be on a human three times and then kicked it away. The Darkling stumbled back and then looked at the human and made a sound that was like a mixture of a bear roar and a dog growl before it charged at him, only for the Red Ranger to come in with a serrated sword and cut it down.

"You alright," the Ranger asked, looking at him and Scott couldn't help but think the voice sounded familiar, oh well a mystery for when he wasn't standing in the middle of this week's monster invasion.

"I'm fine," Scott answered before turning to the girl, who was staring at him with fearful hazel colored eyes, "you ok sweetie?"

"I'm ok," the girl answered with a hiccup and tears in her eyes.

"Let's get you somewhere safe," Scott stated before he picked the girl up, "hold on tight."

The girl nodded and wrapped her arms around Scott's neck and her legs around his chest as he took off into a run, trying to get the girl to safety. Scott ran like his life depended on it, eventually getting the girl away from the fight before he sat her down.

"You going to be ok," Scott asked, calmly putting his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"I want my mommy," the girl cried and clutched her teddy bear tightly.

"Do you know your mommy's phone number," Scott asked, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone to call the girl's mother when he noticed a large shadow covering the girls face. Quickly turning looking over his shoulder he saw the gray armored monster who had been leading the attack. Immediately Scott used grabbed the girl and brought her in like he was giving her a hug to hopefully shield the girl from the attack that was sure to come. Only for him hear a small explosion and a masculine cry of pain. Looking up he saw the Red Ranger fly right into the corner of a nearby building and then a dull snapping sound was heard. Looking back over his shoulder he saw the Yellow and Blue Rangers trying to fight off the grey monster. Quickly Scott picked up the girl and rushed her over to a car that was thankfully unlocked and set her down in the front passenger's seat.

"Stay in here and lock the doors for me ok," Scott asked, to which the girl tearfully nodded.

"Where are you going," the girl asked hysterically.

"Even heroes need saving sometimes," Scott answered with a reassuringly as he closed the door and ran over to where the Red Ranger was, before dragging him into a nearby alley.

"You ok," Scott asked, looking for any obvious injuries.

"Can't feel my legs," the Red Ranger answered in a mixture of pain and shock.

"Come on big tough guy like you it's probably nothing," Scott stated, trying to sound reassuring. It was then the Red Ranger reached over to his left wrist and tapped a red diamond shape.

"Power down," the Red Ranger ordered, just before a faint red glow covered him then vanished revealing Scott's brother Victor, who was currently wearing black jeans, a bright red shirt, black running shoes, and around his wrist was a black Velcro strap with a red tiger face with a green triangle where the nose was supposed to be.

"Vic," Scott said, though it sounded more like a question with the shock heavily affecting his voice. Victor then reached over to his wrist and undid the Velcro before holding out the device to Scott.

"Take it," Victor ordered in a shaky voice,

"What do I do with it," Scott asked with a shaky voice as he took the device, so many questions running through his mind.

"Put it on your wrist," Victor instructed, just before he winced in pain, "after that you'll know what to do."

"I'll come back for you," Scott stated, determination working its way across his face, as he strapped the device to his left wrist.

"I know you will," Victor replied, "now go give them hell kid."

Nodding, Scott stood to his full height and slowly walked out of the alley, where he saw the Yellow and Blue Rangers struggling to put up a defense against the grey monster. Scott then brought his left wrist up so that his left arm was at a ninety-degree angle and brought the pointer and index of his right hand up to the green triangle on the device.

"Red Ranger: Jungle Power," Scott shouted, catching the attention of the grey monster and the Yellow and Blue Rangers. Immediately Scott found himself in a jungle as everything below his neck was encased in a white glow. He then saw a red tiger come running at him before it let out a roar as it pounced at him and everything but the head melded to his body, forming the body portion of the suit. Its head then shifted to form the helmet his brother had worn as the Red Ranger, with the added addition of numerous silver triangles forming a snarling mouth where his actual mouth would be.

"Jungle Storm Red Ranger ready for action," Scott announced, extending his right leg out, bending his left leg, running his right arm parallel to his right leg, moving his left arm behind him and forming a ninety-degree angle with it, and forming his hands into claw shapes. Immediately after this a small explosion happened behind him that released a pillar of red smoke.

"So, you've returned," the monster stated, pointing its sword at him.

"You bet I have," Scott said, pointing at the monster, realizing that the monster assumed that it was his brother under the helmet.

"Then I, Dragor shall test your mettle once again," the monster stated, before moving its sword to so that it was pointed toward the ground. Scott then let out a battle cry as he charged at the creature, who only acknowledged Scott's charge by walking a little faster. When he was within range threw a punch at Dragor's face, only for him to tilt his body slightly to avoid the attack. Dragor then tried to slash at him, only Scott to duck under the slash and for him to place one hand on the ground and kick Dragor in the chest with both feet, causing Dragor to stumble back two steps. Scott quickly got back on both feet and then felt a tickle at the back of his mind, just before two words entered his mind, followed by a quick barrage of images.

"Tiger saber," Scott shouted, bringing his hands to the side of his head and made it look like he was firmly gripping something, like the images showed him. Immediately a red glow appeared in his hands which quickly grew and then solidified into a sword with a roaring tiger head as the crossguard, the hilt was red and black striped and rounded off at the pommel, and the blade was in the shape of a longsword made of light grey metal with serrated edges. Scott then charged at Dragor and performed a crosscut, which for some reason left a red glow behind. He then heard footsteps and saw the Yellow and Blue Rangers on either side of him.

"Let's end this," the Yellow Ranger stated, now wielding a yellow bow with two silver right triangles on either side of her hand, making it obvious now if it wasn't before that she was a girl. Immediately another barrage of images assaulted Scott's mind showing him what he needed to do.

"Right," the Blue Ranger replied, quickly nodding and he slammed his dual fin shaped blades together. Nodding Scott turned his sword so that the flat of the blade was parallel to the ground, the Yellow Ranger laid her bow on top of it, which was followed by a flash of white light and a metallic clicking sound, and the Blue Ranger then slid his fused together fin blade up to the pommel of Scott's sword, which was then followed by another flash of white light and the metallic clicking sound that had accompanied the Yellow Ranger's bow.

"Jungle Blaster," the three of them shouted in unison as they become surrounded by a green field, with the only other colors being their weapons and suits being the grey colored circle that Dragor was standing in.

"Ready," they once again said in unison as an ethereal glow surrounded their fused together weapons, "Fire!"

Once they said that a swirling, multicolored ball of red, yellow, and blue shot out of the tip of Scott's sword, which then impacted with Dragor causing a moderate sized explosion and Dragor to cry out in pain.

"Embrace the Storm," they shouted in unison, "Power Rangers Jungle Storm!"

Once they said that a large explosion happened behind them with large amounts of white smoke reaching for the sky.

"That tickled," Dragor stated, getting into a kneeling position before slowly standing up and swaying from side to side, "I have seen all I need to."

It was then Dragor disappeared in a column of dark purple light that shot into the sky. Scott then felt somebody give him a congratulatory slap on the back. Then he turned his head and saw the yellow ranger touch the side of her helmet.

"Mission's done," she said, they were then surrounded by lights that were the same color of their suits. Once the light faded Scott found himself in a large room with numerous large, crisscrossing branches making up the ceiling, in what he assumed was the center of the room was a row of computer banks in a semicircle, on the left wall where five tubes, three of which were empty and two that were covered, on the right most wall was another row of computer banks, but these computers had an endless sequence of data running across the screens, and on the wall just beyond the computers that were set up in a semicircle were two doorways with stair that lead to somewhere he couldn't see.

"You succeeded," stated a feminine voice, followed by a woman who looked middle aged, with curly, shoulder length brown hair, from the distance he was at Scott thought he saw brown eyes, she was wearing a silver circlet with three sapphires set into it, and plain white robes that looked three sizes too big for.

"Now for the real question," the woman stated, before pointing to Scott, "who are you?"

"What do you mean," asked the Yellow Ranger asked, before she depowered revealing a Caucasian girl who looked about 18 years old with short curly blonde hair with black highlights, light blue eyes, a light dusting of makeup, wearing a black leather jacket, a bright yellow undershirt, loose fitting blue jeans that were barely held up by a studded belt, and white sneakers.

"It's Vic," the Blue Ranger stated before he too depowered, revealing a 19-year-old boy of African American descent with a bald head, brown eyes, with glasses suggesting his vision was impaired, he was wearing a buttoned up blue shirt with a white undershirt, black slacks, and dark brown dress shoes.

"He is not," the woman stated, "Mr. Kerrigan de-morphed, because his suit appeared there."

The woman then pointed to the glowing tubes, showing the Yellow and Blue Ranger suits were in their respective tubes.

"Just before I noticed the Tiger Morpher undergo another bonding process," the Woman stated, "Now I ask again, who are you?"

"Guess there's no hiding it," Scott stated before depowering, "Name's Scott Kerrigan, Victor was my brother."

"Still doesn't explain how you got ahold of the Morpher," the woman stated, glaring at him, while the other two occupants looked shocked.

"He gave it to me," he answered, firing back with a glare of his own.

"Mr. Kerrigan would not simply give away his Morpher," the woman stated, venom heavily lacing her voice as the other two rangers looked between the two wondering which side they should take.

"Guess he didn't see much of a choice since he couldn't feel his legs," Scott replied, the memory of what happened to his brother still fresh and the sound of Victor's spine snapping echoing in his ears. That caused the woman and the other two rangers to look shocked.

"How," the Yellow Ranger asked.

"I was trying to protect a little girl from being killed by that monster," Scott explained, "next thing I know Vic took the hit for me and hit the corner of a building and the next thing I heard was a dull snapping sound."

"The monster what was his name," the woman asked, a look of seriousness dominating her features.

"He said his name was Dragor," Scott answered, then seeing a look of surprise cross the woman's features.

"Why would he be here," the woman asked rhetorically, trying to decipher some hidden motive behind Dragor's appearance.

"I don't know all I want to know is why I'm here, where's my brother, and is he ok," Scott stated angrily, not caring in the slightest about what drove that monster to attack.

"You're here because whether we like it or not you just became a soldier in the war against an ever-growing darkness," the woman answered, "Mr. Kerrigan is currently in an ambulance headed to Our Mother of Mercy Hospital, and he will live but he will no longer have the use of his legs."

"Where is here exactly," he asked, wanting to go check up on his brother, "and for that matter who are you?

"You are currently standing in the Jungle Nexus, our base of operations in the fight against the darkness," the woman answered, "as for me you may call me Lucina."

"Since we're doing introductions," the Yellow Ranger stated, "my name is Alice Ryder."

"I'm Samuel Taylor," the Blue Ranger stated.

"On a not totally unrelated topic," Scott said, "what happened to those minions that Dragor brought with him?"

"We exterminated them all," Alice answered, a playful smirk on her lips, "and we call them Darklings."

"By the way Mr. Kerrigan," Lucina called out looking at Scott with an appraising gaze, "welcome to the war."

Meanwhile in the Black Castle…

Dragor stood in front the throne looking at the ground in thought, he had thought the injury he had inflicted on the Red Ranger would have permanently removed him from the fight, thus ridding the Power Rangers of their leader. However, much to his surprise, the Red Ranger came back seemingly fiercer than ever. He then snorted and moved the thought to the back of his mind, filing it as a mystery for another time.

"Did we collect enough Dark Energy Professor Goram," Dragor asked a goat looking being in a dark lab coat with its horns curling on the side of its head, a black shirt underneath the lab coat, and black pants that went to its knees.

"Enough to create another monster to deal with those pesky rangers," Professor Goram bleated out. You see Dark Energy was what was used to create the monsters that fought the Rangers, but it could only be harvested from the human's negative emotions, such as fear and hate. It was easily harvested during the fights, though normally in small quantities, because the humans feared the monsters that attacked their city, but to appease their master they would need to gather quite a significant sum.

"Get to work constructing the new monster," Dragor ordered, with Professor Goram bleating out an affirmative. While that was going on Dragor went back to his contemplations, finally concluding that should the time come he would engage the Red Ranger in one on one combat, to once and for all prove he was the superior warrior. Then all would bow at the feet of his master.

So, what did you all think?

Now I am not vain enough to think that this in anyway compares to the TV series, which I will admit with some pride has been going on for almost twenty-four years.

So, tell me what you liked and disliked about in the form of either a private message or review.

Also I am feeling tired cause I stayed up until almost half past midnight writing this, now that I think about it it's twice as long as anything I normally write.

Ah well anyway it is with deepest pride and greatest please that I announce, -spray paints Death's Mask from Darksiders on the screen- the apocalypse will be televised.


End file.
